One Destiny
by Ben-Max
Summary: A story of Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side. Not spoiler material. Just guesses from one fan.
1. Default Chapter

One Destiny Written by Ben Maxwell How Anakin Skywalker falls to the dark side, from the point of view and opinion of one fan. No spoiler material. Just guesses.  
  
PROLOGUE The war raged on for years. Despite, how much they disapproved of it, the Jedi Council had to accept that Anakin Skywalker now had a wife. In the times of war, when they are this overwhelmed, they couldn't afford to lose any Jedi. Especially the one that they believed would one day, bring the Force back into balance.  
  
Among other powerful Jedi like Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker also began to lead armies into battle. He was now a Jedi Knight, but still commanded as much respect from other Jedi as a simple padawan. No matter how many victories he brought to the Republic and how many battle droids of the Separatists he brought down, this would not change. He had broken a dangerous rule to the Jedi, by taking a wife and many shunned him for it. Eventually, Anakin isolated himself away from the other Jedi. He never spoke to any of them unless he was in battle.  
  
His only source away from this was Padme, his loving wife. He began to depend on her more and more and he seemed to drift further and further away from the Jedi lifestyle. Whenever he was excused to go home to Padme, for the first few hours of their meeting, he would ramble on about how the Jedi are jealous of his abilities and that he has someone to come home to.  
  
The war had finally come down to what seemed to be the final battle. There were thousands of Clone Troopers, along with Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Count Dooku even showed himself at the battle. As it raged on, Dooku simply sat at a mountain top watching the battle. Occasionally, a Jedi would come after him, only to be cut down very quickly.  
  
Soon, the last battle droid was taken down and very unlike Jedi, they began to celebrate what they thought was the end of the Clone War. But before any of them could blink, ½ of the Jedi were laid to the ground. Shot and killed by the Clone Troopers. They had turned against the Jedi, who were so shocked by what happened, had nothing to do, but to retreat. But this did not satisfy the Clone Troopers. They began to chase after them and kill more and more. Mace Windu and Obi-Wan managed to escape, but Anakin was not so lucky. He was surrounded by just too many Clone Troopers to escape.  
  
When the Jedi all rounded themselves up after the battle and Anakin Skywalker was nowhere to be found, he was declared dead by the Jedi. Obi- Wan denied that this was true and wanted to send a rescue mission for him, but the Council declared that it would not sit well with the other Jedi if they sent dozens of Jedi to their death for the life of one other Jedi who was very likely, already dead. Obi-Wan delivered Padme the news, and through her tears, told him that she was pregnant.  
  
More than a year had gone by and Anakin Skywalker was, of course, still alive. After being imprisoned by Count Dooku for a long time, he had started disliking him less and less. Through the events that unfolded in the years since the Clone War began, he now understood why Dooku had left the Order. He himself had slowly began to hate the other Jedi for first, taking him away from his mother and not letting him go to take her with him to Coruscant. Then, to return to Tatooine just in time for her to die in his arms. Then to shun him for marrying the woman he had loved since the moment he saw her. Now, to abandon him to imprisonment with the Separatists. In prison, Anakin was even allowed to continue to do Jedi exercises and even learned a few things from Count Dooku. But this was a short-lived "friendship" after Dooku gave Anakin an enormous ultimatum.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Anakin was sitting his cell, quietly meditating. He did not enjoy being a prisoner. He despised the idea of not being with Padme. But it was quiet. He was allowed to meditate, and for some reason that he didn't understand, he didn't really want to leave. Something inside of him told him that he was better off here.  
  
Count Dooku came strolling into the cell room with his usual calm stride. "Good morning, Anakin."  
  
Anakin just stared at him and with no expression, simply replied, "Dooku."  
  
"Have you thought any more about allowing me to train you in the dark side of the Force?"  
  
"I want to serve the dark side of the Force about as much as I want to serve the light side. Which is not at all. I don't want that life anymore. I just want to live my life in peace. To use the Force only in calming and insight. The only times in my life I've been happy are when I didn't need to be a Jedi."  
  
"The Jedi have turned their backs on you, Anakin. Not the Force. Embrace our side. It is always there when needed Anakin."  
  
Anakin just stared at Dooku for few moments. "I'd rather be dead than allow the Force to use me as a puppet warrior until I'm too old to use it properly."  
  
Count Dooku just smiled as if that was exactly what he wanted him to say. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, because I believe I have the one thing that could sway that decision."  
  
He had just barely finished saying that when two Clone Troopers came in holding Padme wearing wrist cuffs. She looked as if she had been beaten. When they saw each other, they ran to each other and had nothing but the bars of the cell separating them.  
  
"Anakin! I knew you weren't dead. Even when they told me you were."  
  
"Padme, I'm so sorry for you having to be alone all this time."  
  
"I wasn't completely alone, Anakin. I had our."  
  
Before she had time to finish her sentence one of the Clone Troopers grabbed her by the back of the hair and dragged her away from Anakin and out of the room.  
  
Anakin exploded into anger and shouted, "If you harm her Dooku, I swear I'll kill you! There won't be enough of your corpse left for a pyre!"  
  
Count Dooku smiled again and said, "You would have to use the Force in order to do that, Anakin. And I proved that you can't do it with the light side when I took your arm off. You'll have to use the dark side. And you will need me for that. If you choose to use the power to kill me, so be it."  
  
Anakin just bore his eyes into Dooku's. His teeth were clenched and his jaw muscles were flexed as tight as possible. He knew that Dooku had him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Join the dark side, Anakin.or watch Padme die." 


	2. Chapter Two

The following morning, Count Dooku returned to Anakin. "Come, Anakin. It is time to begin your training in the dark side."  
  
Anakin was still laying in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I never agreed to learn anything from you, Dooku."  
  
"You wish for Padme to die then?" Anakin just stared at him and didn't say anything. "Good." Dooku looked over to two Clone Troopers and said, "Open the doors."  
  
The door had just clicked open when Anakin lunged at the door and threw it open, knocking one of them to the ground. He grabbed the other by the neck and with a twist of his wrist snapped it in two.  
  
The Trooper fell lifeless to the ground as the 2nd Trooper got back up pointing his blaster at Anakin. But he was too fast for the Trooper. He grabbed at the blaster rifle and broke the nozzle off. Then he shoved his left hand forward and drove him into the wall with the Force. His back snapped and he lay lifeless on the ground, just like the first.  
  
Dooku just stood there and allowed it to happen. There were plenty more Troopers where this came from and it allowed for Anakin to take more steps towards the dark side. But when Anakin came lunging after him, this he would not allow.  
  
Dooku raised his hand and put up a wall of the Force that Anakin crashed into. Then he leveled his hand and lightning came shooting from his fingertips into Anakin's chest. Anakin fell flat onto his back and didn't have the strength left to get to his feet.  
  
Dooku looked down at Anakin disapprovingly and shook his head. "I thought you would have learned against that at our first meeting. If you continue with this, you will get yourself killed."  
  
Anakin moaned in pain as he got back to his feet. "I don't care if I die. As long as I take you with me."  
  
"And leave Padme here, alone as a prisoner. I thought you cared more for her than that."  
  
"She's the only thing I care about, anymore."  
  
"If you wish to save her, then serve the dark side. Is her life not worth this price? I know you hate the Jedi, Anakin. It would seem not to be a very difficult decision to kill those you hate to save the one you love."  
  
Anakin bore his eyes into Dooku's for a long time before he responded. "Alright. I learn your teachings. But after you teach them-I AM going to kill you."  
  
Dooku just smiled and said, "Anakin-I would be honored to be your first opponent as a dark Jedi." 


End file.
